


Ay, Ay Captain Kirkland - SpUK Pirate AU

by toolingmoomin (fiddlemoomin)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Kidnapping, M/M, Pirate England (Hetalia), Pirate Spain (Hetalia), Punishment, Rape/Non-con Elements, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 11:02:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18259961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiddlemoomin/pseuds/toolingmoomin
Summary: Captain Arthur Kirkland have been trying to capture his sworn enemy Captain Antonio Carriedo after hearing rumours that he might know the location of much treasured and highly prized mermaids that Arthur wish to capture and sell.Will Antonio cave in and let the secret slip? And what length will Captain Arthur go to, to get said information? Everything comes at a price after all.Author does not condone rape, nor kidnapping.





	Ay, Ay Captain Kirkland - SpUK Pirate AU

Arthur frowned deeply, his thick brows furrowed as he concentrated on Antonio. Jumping forward, the British captain lashed out in an attempt to hit his rival. Antonio on the other hand was panting as he was pushed back. It already looked bad for him. He was on Arthur ship and had already taken a few cuts to his legs and arms. Most of his men had been shot and killed in some way and Arthur’s men were preparing to shoot their cannons at Antonio’s ship. 

In a moment of distraction, Arthur managed to hit Antonio’s leg again, causing him to fall and drop his sword. Arthur grinned and moved forward as Antonio sword was discarded, the Brit grabbing his prey by the neck. “Oh.. How the tables have turned..” He stated with a grin, Antonio avoiding eye contact although quite clearly admitted defeat as he allowed Arthur to pin him to the floor of the ship. 

“Have mercy.. On my men,” Antonio told quietly, Arthur thinking briefly before turning around to watch watch else was going on on the ship. It was all a bloody mess and even if it hadn’t been for Antonio’s words, he would have stopped by then. He had gotten what he wanted after all.   
Arthur huffed a bit, still holding Antonio who was weakly panting. “Retreat! We have what we came for!” Arthur yelled out loud, Antonio looking briefly relieved at the Englishman. 

Lovino on the other hand was standing on Antonio’s ship, the young cabin boy watching as Antonio was pulled away and towards the ships hold. “Antonio!” He yelled out in frustration, having managed to tear up as he watched the Spaniard. “No, no, Antonio come back!” He yelled, grabbing a sword, attempting to jump towards Arthur’s ship, only to be held back by the Spaniards crew. “We’ll get him back,” Carlos assured, him and Abel struggling to contain the surprisingly strong boy. “No, let me go! We have to save him!” Lovino continued.

Antonio weakly smiled as he heard Lovino in the background. His mind was already slurred, he had lost a lot of blood and Arthur was dragging him across the floor and down the stares, not caring if he got hurt. Antonio didn’t remember much after that, blacking out after his head managed to hit a nail on the stairs.

 

-

 

When Antonio woke up he found himself in what looked to be a dirty cell. It was cold and wet and the fact that Antonio had been didn’t help much either. He had no idea how long he had been in the cellar, but his stomach was growling. He quickly noticed the bread and water put out for him, opting for it rather fast, only to find himself restrained. Antonio felt his stomach drop as he was pulled back, noticing the metal cuffs around his wrists, preventing him from moving far from the wall.

Oh Arthur had been clever. Even though he had put out food, he had placed it just far enough away so Antonio couldn’t reach it. Whether it had been on purpose or not, Antonio couldn’t help but curse out his capturer. The brunette let out a huff as he reached forward with his feet, laying I quite an uncomfortable position as he slowly and carefully pulled the food and water closer with a shaky foot. After a bit, Antonio managed to get his food, eagerly eating.

When Arthur walked down the stairs, Antonio quickly looked up, his green eyes shining briefly as they caught the small amount of light allowed into the room as Arthur entered.   
Arthur didn’t say a word although walked over as he stood in front of Antonio. Just as the Spaniard went to swallow a bite of the extremely dry bread he had been given he earned a kick to the stomach. Antonio felt the air leave his body with a gasp and the male did his best not to throw up. Although when Arthur landed more kicks he couldn’t help himself and his stomach was quickly just at empty as it had previously been. Arthur growled, the sour smell filling his nostrils, causing his to flash a look of disgust. Antonio was panting as Arthur gripped him by his brown locks, dull green eyes meeting a set out hungry, lustful emeralds. Arthur didn’t need to say a thing, just the look in his eyes gave away his desperate need and hunger for nothing but pure revenge. 

Just then Antonio was slammed to the floor, his mind still slightly hazy and soon throbbing. Instead of staying in the moment, Antonio tried his best to imagine himself somewhere else. He tried imaging his home, with his mother. He tried imaging himself being back on his ship with his crew. But no matter what he imagined it wasn’t strong enough to zone out the many punches and kicks hi body received. In the end, Antonio found himself drifting slightly off, trying to curl up to shield himself. Although the action seemed to fury Arthur even more, causing him to grab Antonio’s head. “Listen to me you bloody swine!” He yelled angrily, spit flying as Arthur yelled, Antonio simply looking away, earning his head a smack to the ground. 

Arthur huffed, his chest rising in anger as he leaned down to Antonio. “When I’m done with you, you’re gonna wish you had never crossed my path, Carriedo. You’re gonna wish death upon yourself,” He whispered before spitting in Antonio’s face, the Spaniard looking at Arthur with tears already running down his cheeks and his face bruised. 

“When you’re finished, you’re still gonna be a big, fat shit,” Antonio stated, his breath weak. Arthur gritted his teeth, deciding he would get nothing out of Antonio at the moment although let out a yell of anger as he hit Antonio’s head against the floor, this time face first, causing a loud crack to be heard throughout the whole cell. Once Arthur saw a small pool of blood building near Antonio’s nose, a grin build on his face. “Just you wait, Carriedo.. We’re not done yet. You’re gonna need to prove yourself much more useful to the crew and I,” Arthur warned as he rose from his squatting position and walked back on deck.

 

-

 

Weeks had passed and Antonio had turned into a regular option to reliving oneself, the Spaniard still locked in the dirty cell he had been given initially. He was covered in dirt, sweat and cum, not once having been allowed to properly clean himself. The male was a mess to say the least. His body was sore and abused and his mind was scarred. Although most interesting, Arthur had never once visited him since the initial time. Antonio had scoffed at first. Initially he had told himself that what he had to endure was nothing. He had tried worse. But not anymore. He couldn’t do it any longer, he thought to himself. Antonio was a broken man and he so desperately prayed to God every night that he’d be shown mercy considering the life he had previously lived and that in some way he would escape. 

Of course nothing had happened and Antonio was still stuck in his own faeces and cum that could belong to basically anyone on the ship. There was truly only one thing worse than a broken man. A broken man with no faith. 

Antonio had been sleeping through the whole thing when Arthur had ordered the crew to clean his cell. Being used day and night was draining and he had gotten used to the pain of a few kicks or so. When Arthur entered the ships hold and walked to Antonio’s cell he held a small grin. It was the cleanest he had ever seen both the place and Antonio, he thought with a brief chuckle. 

Antonio was laying up against the wall, his arms still stuck to the wall, although the chains had now disappeared and Antonio’s wrist were instead mounted to the wall with metal cuffs. His legs were spread wide and his hole was wide open. Ignoring the few bruises that lingered his body, Antonio looked quite inviting. Even if it had been easier to just take him right then and there, Arthur wanted his prisoner to witness every second of his punishment. 

“Antonio.” Arthur started with a bored expression, nudging the man, not really getting a reaction until he served a proper kick to Antonio’s already bruised side. “Hello, chap. Good to see you’re awake,” Arthur started with a mocking smile. Antonio was somewhat surprised to see Arthur, quickly noticing that his cell had been cleaning, feeling a brief rush of thankfulness. “Well.. It’s been a while since I’ve visited you, have it not. I hope you’ve enjoyed yourself, my men sure have,” He continued with a chuckle. 

“And you know.. They’ve even recommended that I try it myself. I’m sure you’d just love that, you slut,” Arthur continued, squatting as he grabbed Antonio’s jaw to make sure they held eye contact. Although just as Arthur was about to speak again, a weak gob of spit hit his face, Antonio glaring daggers in Arthur’s direction. Arthur huffed and dried his face before smacking Antonio’s cheek, a large red mark in the form of a hand lingering on Antonio’s tan cheek. “And here I was going to be nice, bringing oil and everything,” He huffed. “I guess you never change, do you now? No, you’re always gonna be a greedy pig,” He growled, his voice slightly raspy. 

Arthur soon pulled away, starting to undo his belt after placing his hat down. “But it’s fine.. You’re gonna tell me eventually. Those creatures are worth a bloody fortune and you’ll never leave this ship until you’ve either dead or have told me. And don’t you dare count on the first,” He snapped. Arthur didn’t waste any time pulling out his cock, deciding for his own sake to use a bit of oil, pulling out a bottle he had snatched from the kitchen before going there. Pumping himself for a bit, Arthur quickly found himself hard, the smell of the olive oil filling the cell.

Antonio watched, holding back tears as he tried to close his legs, only for Arthur spread him right open before positioning himself. “You can always just tell me, Antonio,” The Brit told in a mocking tone. Antonio furrowed his brows to a frown. “Never. Burn in hell, Arthur,” He spat, only to let out a cry when Arthur pushed into him, quickly burying himself in Antonio, chuckling as Antonio whimpered. 

Arthur held a grin as he lifted Antonio’s hips from the ground, the Spaniard dangling from the cuffs around his wrists as Arthur started thrusting. “I can do this all day,” Arthur told with a brief moan. “You on the other hand.. Well, I wouldn’t bet a lot,” He told, grunting briefly as he thrusted especially fast, Antonio gritting his teeth, holding back a cry although let tears roll down his cheeks as he felt the pain of each thrust go through his body. Worst of all, his body was reacting positively to Arthur’s gestures, Antonio own member leaking precum.

“Where are the mermaids?!” Arthur growled at Antonio, thrusting harshly, ignoring the few drops of blood that ended up running down his member as Antonio tore, the brunette too busy trying to ignore his pain to answer Arthur’s question. Much to Arthur’s own annoyance he felt close and thrusted further before cumming deep inside Antonio who watched with dull eyes. And so the night continued. 

 

-

 

After hours, Arthur couldn’t anymore. He was panting, even crying in frustration, having made quite a mess of Antonio who was weakly chuckling against the wall, only to earn another smack with Arthur’s belt on his already red stomach. Antonio hissed although still held a grin. 

“You can keep doing this all you want. It’s no use. I’m taking that secret with me to my grave.”


End file.
